


Lost

by xForEverythingElse (PrimaryScavQueen)



Series: Brand New World [1]
Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Language, Reluctant Roommates, Set in my "Surrender Dorothy" universe, Slow Burn, death of a vacuum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/xForEverythingElse
Summary: In the dawn of a new world without The Terror, things are far from perfect in The City...WHERE WE LEFT OFFOur heroes saw an unconscious Superian fall from the sky and moved into action...AND NOW:After rescuing a hurt Superian, Ms. Lint is surprised to find herself enjoying his company as they hide away from the world for a while and reluctantly deal with their issues...





	1. Prologue: THE SEARCH

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: This is unbeta-ed. All mistakes are mine. Please forgive them. I'm taking liberties with the world and making up character names and species names, hopefully they sound good enough! There may be some Original Characters that appear and they belong to me, created for this story (and the ones to follow). 
> 
> Author's Note (Part 2): This story occurs directly after the [Surrender, Dorothy](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383517) series. That series is a must read for this to make sense. 
> 
> Happy reading, Tick fans!

The river water was deep and dark. Arthur couldn’t see much beyond the choppy grey surface as he peered down from the dock with where he stood with Tick, Dot, Overkill, and Commander Rathbone waiting to hear any news. 

Anxiety buzzed through his chest and he wrung his hands as his brain replayed the moment Superian fell like a lead balloon from the sky for the millionth time. Everyone had seen him fall; no one had seen him land. His quiet observation was broken by a chirping tone coming from Overkill’s helmet.

The vigilante pressed a button on his helmet and spoke, his voice sounding gruffer with the modulator “Talk to me.” 

Overkill began to pace as he listened to the voice on the other end occasionally letting out a few grunts of affirmation before he tapped his communicator and addressed the group.

“Steve didn’t find anything.”

Arthur’s stomach twisted. But they still had one more source searching the murky depths. Hope wasn't lost yet. 

There was a flash of red, swiftly rising from the depths. Lobstercules—_Adira_—burst through the surface with enough speed that she was propelled up into the air. Water misted over him and droplets coated the surface of his googles. Arthur rubbed them until he could see clearly again and found himself practically face to face with the Atlantian.

“Sorry, friend.” There was warmth in her voice.

“It’s alright.” He assured her with a thin smile, “Were you able to find Superian?”

Her eyes lowered and she shook her head slowly. “There is no trace of the _Xefranian_ anywhere.”

Arthur blinked, trying to make sense of the foreign word she just said. “Pardon me, the what?”

Her eyestalks moved in a way that gave him the impression that, if she were human, her eyebrows would be raised. “He has been in your world for over a century and you’ve never heard what his people are called?”

“No.” Superian had always just been…Superian. The first Superhero. 

And well, the direct cause of people’s genetics changing and allowing them to gain powers as well. Not to mention lately, the public fall from grace that sent him into an alarming mental breakdown.

But still. He was Superian. And right now he was in trouble. 

“He knew right away that you were Atlantian. Makes sense that you would know what he was as well.” Arthur murmured quietly.

She made a quiet hum of affirmation before extending her large claw and touching very gently under his chin until he lifted his head. “Don’t worry Arthur, we will find him.” 

He nodded when her claw retreated. Her beautiful voice reassuring, soothing. It settled some of the anxiety until it was down to a simmer instead of a rapid boil under his skin. Then Tick’s hand clamped around his shoulder; solid and warm and it took care of easing the rest.

“I know we will.” Arthur agreed, feeling more certain.

It would just be a matter of _when_.


	2. WAKING UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superian awakes and finds himself in the last place he would expect

The sound of water woke him. It wasn’t the same sound that open water made as it moved with the current but a steady cascade. A shower, to be specific. With a groan, Superian cracked open his eyes, the amount of effort it took was strenuous. He was exhausted by the time he could see the room clearly. He was in a bed with a thick flannel comforter, a plush, soft mattress underneath his body.

Lightly scented steam hit his nose and he looked for the source, his head lolling to the side, finding the en suite bathroom door open and Janet, of all people, standing in the doorway. Her dark hair was wet and loose, hanging well below her slender shoulders. She wore a white silk bathrobe that was growing translucent where it clung to her damp skin. Judging by the patterns against the material beneath, she was wearing some sort of white tank top and light cotton plaid pants.

She looked…different. Even the air around her felt different. Sure, it was heavy with electrical energy that was her ever present personal cloak but the usual emotions that carried an aftertaste of anger and annoyance were curiously absent.

He wasn’t sure what the hell happened but he was certain she had no plans to harm him. He wouldn’t be awake otherwise. 

“You’re finally awake.” She said as she gently scrunched the dripping ends of her hair with a purple towel, “Good.” 

_Good?_ He would have laughed at the irony of her saying that but he was just too damn tired. “What…”

“I was hoping you could tell me.” Janet hung the towel over the back of a chair that was seated in front of a vanity across the bed, “I was trying to have some time to myself and you came crashing down from the sky and ruined that.”

Oh. That. He cleared his throat and braced himself to sit up. Once he was upright, the room in front of him spun, and he felt too heavy to hold himself up. He felt himself pitching forward, stopping from face planting into the comforter by Janet’s body. 

All he could feel was the warm skin of her chest, the delicate smell of the soap she had used. Superian could even hear each beat of her heart as it thumped rapidly against her sternum. She was soft, solid. Stronger than he expected as she braced her hands around his biceps and pushed upright. 

But she didn’t let go. 

“Big Bismuth.” He muttered.

“Pardon?”

“They pushed it into my skin.” His words were slurred, yet another side effect of the poisoning. His people didn’t even use the powdered stuff; aboard the prisoner ship, they had cut his chest open and shoved the stones into it.

“But I got it out!” She snapped one of her hands touching his bare chest. 

Huh. Where’d his shirt go? Was he wearing pants? He lifted the blankets with absent hands and saw he was down to his skin. Naughty, Janet. He hoped she didn’t toss his Uggs. He liked those boots. They were so comfy.

Her hand patted his cheek—sharp little pats that brought him back to the present and he dropped the comforter back down. 

“Focus!” She snapped.

Ah, there it was. Superian could taste her annoyance like lemons. Tart. Bright. Delicious.

He looked down at his chest and saw a mostly healed wound. It was scabbed over, looking red and irritated against the rest of his skin. There must be micro-pieces inside or else it would have mended itself by now. And he wouldn’t feel so drunk. 

“Missed some.” 

“Fuck.” She cursed, “I’m not a doctor.”

“Just needs to come out.” 

“How?!” 

Mm. Lemons. “Got a hand vac and a knife?” Superian let his body pitch backward and his head hit the pillow heavily.

She let out a low noise. “You’re going to owe me a new vacuum.”

He chuckled. “Get this out of me, I’ll give you whatever you want.”

The world began to grow dark around him, too tired to fight his eye lids shutting. 

“I’ll hold you to that.” He heard her say before unconsciousness pulled him down once more. 


	3. QUIET TRUCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vacuum dies and a truce is reached.

“Ugh.” Janet made a noise of disgust as she tossed the now useless hand vac into the garbage bin out in the garage.

The former vacuum had been an expensive model. One she kept on hand for emergencies if her grounding bracelets were to fail. _Bastard better get me a new one_. She thought as stalked back inside and upstairs. Entering her bedroom, she found Superian exiting the bathroom, naked except for the white towel slung low around his hips. 

Her mouth went dry and she was suddenly aware of her pulse, everywhere. _Keep it in your pants, woman_. She chided herself, _it’s not like you haven’t seen a naked man before._But still, it didn’t hurt to appreciate the humanoid alien in front of her. Especially with that beard he’d been sporting since his breakdown. He looked damn good with it. More rugged instead of his poster boy visage. 

He gave her a small, grateful smile as she crossed the room to him. Reaching up, she ran her fingertips over his skin, where just minutes ago there had been an irritated wound. Now, Superian was healed, skin perfectly smooth. Like it had never happened. 

Lucky bastard.

“This healed nicely.” She said for the sake of needing to get out her own head for the first time in days.

“Feels nice too.” His voice was quiet and he caught her wrist, stopping her from stroking his chest, “What are you doing here, Janet?”

“I live here.” She let the word _dumbass_carry through her tone.

“I mean, what are you doing here, alone? Why aren’t you heroing in The City?”

A humorless laugh bubbled off her tongue until she realized he was serious. Then she remembered he’d been on the moon when she betrayed A.E.G.I.S and returned to her villain roots. “Oh. I’m back to my usual ways. Hero life wasn’t for me.” 

“Shame.” He tutted but not unkindly, “Who’s running The City?” 

“Me.” She answered simply with a smile.

“And yet, we’re not in The City.” Superian replied, “We’re out in the woods in the middle of nowhere. Why is that?”

Her smile faltered for just for a moment and she was too tired to bother keeping it up. “I’m on vacation.”

His dark brows rose. “You? Taking a break?”

“Everyone needs a break now and then, Superian.”

He chuckled quietly, but it was an echo of hers. “You’re not wrong.”

Stepping back, he sat on the edge of the bed. “Did you happen to save my clothes or did you plan on keeping me naked?”

Janet bit her tongue and moved to the dresser, pulling out a pair of Derek’s soft old sweatpants she had kept after their divorce because they were her favorite pair to wear to bed in the fall. She tossed them at him, watching him catch them easily and then, faster than her eye could register, put them on.

“These aren’t yours.” He said, gesturing to them.

“My ex-husband’s. They were too comfy to part with.”

“Unlike him?”

“You could say that.” Not that she had ever parted with him until she had been forced to lay low at that gross pineapple hotel. Only because the stubborn dick wouldn’t buy her out of their—_her_—condo-slash-lair. 

“Got any food?” His hand fell to his flat and incredibly toned abs.

“Downstairs.” She turned on her heel and led the way.

The fridge was filled with her favorites. Not that she had had much of an appetite lately. She gestured to the appliance with a wave of her hand before she hoisted herself onto the long peninsula of the counter.

“Have at it.” She wasn’t about to start cooking for him like a housewife. 

Within minutes, the smell of melted butter and eggs wafted through the kitchen. “You still haven’t told me why you’re really here.” Superian said as he stirred the eggs with a rubber spatula.

“Yes, I did. Vacation.” She answered, narrowing her eye in his direction, “Are you still Bismuth drunk?”

He turned off the flame under the pan with a soft click of the burner’s knob. “You see, you say that but I can feel something else coming from you. Something’s…off.”

Her spine straightened at the accusation. “Fuck you, I’m perfect.”

“You’re sad.” 

The words were like a dagger in her heart and she opened her palm, creating an orb of electricity there, letting it sit as a warning. It crackled and sparked along her skin, warm and comforting. 

“Say that again.” She growled, lifting her chin.

He maintained eye contact as he shoveled a bit of eggs into his mouth. As he chewed and swallowed. Then he set the plate down on the counter and closed the distance between them, standing between the v of her open thighs.

“You’re sad.” He repeated.

Janet reached out and pressed the ball of electricity to his neck. Superian just stood there, his eyes boring down into her. He didn’t flinch, even as it scorched his skin. The smell of burnt flesh invaded her nose and her stomach churned violently. She gave his shoulders a sharp push and he got the hint and took a step back. 

Hopping down from the counter, she fled into the downstairs bathroom, and dropped to her knees in front of the toilet. It was early and she hadn’t eaten yet, nothing but bile leaving her stomach. 

That smell. God, was it ever not going to make her think of that night? The night The Terror died and that mutt Onward—Midnight—_whatever_burned his body until there was nothing left but ashes.

When she was done, she got up onto her feet, closed the lid, and flushed it. She was aware that Superian was in the doorway, watching her with curious eyes as she washed her hands. She ignored him as she dried them on a light grey hand towel. 

“What happened?” He pressed, though his tone was gentle.

“Nothing.” She muttered and shoved past him. 

And once again, he let her. 

Janet made a beeline for the living room and plopped down on the couch, burying her face in her hands, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, Superian was crouching in front of her.

“The Terror is dead.” She told him.

“What?” Shock colored his features, “When?”

“Nearly a week ago.” 

“Who?”

“Overkill with the help of Onward. Midnight. Whatever.”

“Oh.” He said softly, his eyes telling her he pieced together what had happened then and now, “Burning flesh.”

“Yes.”

He made a quiet non-committal noise. “Looks like you’re my biggest nemesis now.” 

“I guess so.” She said hollowly, nodding at his logic, “But not right now.”

“No?” He rose and plunked his ass on the couch next to her, crowding her space. 

But she didn’t mind it. “No. Right now, I’m on vacation.” Leaning back, she sunk into the plush cushions.

“Do you want me to go?” Superian asked, “Leave you to your peace?”

Closing her eyes, she drew in a deep breath. He’d been unconscious in her bed for the better part of a day and a half, she’d gotten used to his presence. “You can stay.” She found herself saying, “Considering what you just went through, sounds like you could use a vacation too.”

He reclined next to her and stuck out his hand. “Truce?”

She slid her hand into his. “Truce.”


	4. UNANTICIPATED TEMPTATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet and Superian talk and find themselves getting closer

Awake Superian was quickly becoming the bane of her existence. When he had been unconscious, he’d been a pleasant, steady presence. Now he was following her around like a lost puppy. Complete with big eyes. It was annoying.

“Can you please stop staring at me for five fucking minutes?” She demanded, shutting her _Superhero Now_magazine with a snap.

“I’m not staring at you, I’m scanning the area. Both earthly and orbitally.” He replied, his tone droll, “Also, you’re reading too slow so I’m getting bored waiting for you to turn the page.”

She tossed the thick magazine at his head. It bounced off of his face and landed in his lap, open to what was arguably the worst page it could have. 

**WHAT’S GOTTEN INTO SUPERIAN? OUR RESIDENT PSYCHOLOGIST HAS ANSWERS!**

His eyes locked on the page and she lunged across the couch in a vague attempt to take it from him. Last thing she needed was for him to start to spiral again. Her hopes were in vain because he was Superian and he was faster than she’d ever be. 

Deftly, the magazine was off his legs and in his other hand stretching away from her and she ended up straddling his lap, her chest pressed against his, their faces dangerously close together.

Her body reacted instantly. Her heart jumped as his focus left those pages and settled solely on her. She heard the magazine fall to the cushions and felt his hands curl around her hips. To steady her? To anchor her? She wasn’t sure and frankly didn’t care. 

“You certainly picked a good way to distract me.” He gave her a slow smile and she hated herself for finding it charming as fuck. 

Janet let herself relax against him, sliding her arms around his neck. “I don’t understand why you let all of that get to you, anyways. Your Superian for fucks sake! You’re above us _literally_. Why stoop down to behaving like us humans?”

He was quiet for a few moments. “Did you know I’m technically a criminal on my planet? I’m a fugitive, avoiding punishment.”

She blinked at him. “What?” 

“Oh yes.” His hands tightened and he shifted beneath her, setting further into the cushions, “You see, I interfered with something I wasn’t supposed to. I saved the life of an old woman. Saving _anyone_is a punishable offense. But I couldn’t let her die in front of me. Not when I could easily stop it. So. I did it. And I was arrested but managed to escape and have been on Earth ever since.”

She let out a soft snort and rolled her eye. Of course, his felonious behavior wasn’t actually wrong. “Ugh. You’re a terrible criminal.” 

Superian laughed quietly. “And yet, because of one mistake, one that everyone believed, I’m facing backlash like an actual criminal.”

She groaned and tangled a hand into his hair, tugging until his head tilted back and his chin lifted. “You need to move past that. I’ve been hated for a long time and it’s not as bad as you think. Life is much better when you don’t seek outside validation.”

“I didn’t used to care.” He muttered, “Things were different when I first got here...”

A miserable look entered his eyes and she gave his hair another tug. “You need to find yourself an actual therapist. Not one that wears wings.”

“Arthur is not that bad!”

She bared her teeth. “Oh, yes, he is. He’s still a baby hero trying to find his feet, coming off of years of being misdiagnosed and mis-medicated. Sure, he knows more about therapy than the average person but he’d still be a miscreant if not for the big blue pain in the ass being his Jiminy Cricket.”

When his cheeks tinted pink, a thrill of satisfaction curled in her chest.

“You’re still wrong about him.” Superian defended, “You just want to hate him because he meddles in your plans.”

She shrugged. “He’s the one who told you to carve a statue in a natural wonder.”

His cheeks darkened a bit. “That was on me. I got a bit overzealous with his advice.”

“Is that why you were on the moon?”

“He told me to go for a walk.”

“God, you are just ridiculous.” She groaned deeply.

“I almost did it.” He said quietly, “I was gearing up to try to make time reverse when my people found me. Had it not been for them arresting me again, I would have done it.”

“Or you could have failed and killed most of the population of earth.” It would be hypocritical of her to be mad at him for that when she was a killer herself; the only difference between them were usually his were seen as just. As heroic work. Hers were done out of gaining power or revenge or sometimes just because and therefore, villainy. But murder was murder when the day was done in her eyes. Especially when that idiotic plan of his wasn’t heroic. She would be remiss not reminding him the true consequence of his stupid choices.

She watched him swallow. “Yeah.” His voice was quieter.

“Why is it so important that you want the people of earth to love you so much?” 

Superian fell quiet and as she waited, Janet found herself tracing the curls at the base of his neck. Ugh, what was she doing? He wasn’t a mark she was trying to seduce but she’d be damned if her body wasn’t ready and willing to do the work. Pushing up on her knees, she readied herself to climb off his lap but his fingers sunk into the curves of her hips and she fought a small gasp at the sensation. Damn, stupid hormones.

“Don’t you ever want to be loved?” He countered.

She scoffed softly. “No.”

“No?” His brows rose in disbelief.

“I’ve never had it. It’s not something I’ve needed. Or craved.”

“I don’t believe you.” He replied, “But you’re not lying. I’d know.”

Shrugging, she rose and was cold without his warmth. She wrapped her robe around herself tighter. “It’s okay not to be loved, Superian. It makes everything straightforward. I don’t need to be loved. I don’t need to let other people’s opinion drive me. I want something. I take it. Regardless of who’s in the way.” 

“Sounds lonely.” The couch gave a soft creak as he got to his feet. 

“See, that’s the thing. I’m not lonely.” She crossed her arms over her chest, “I have people around me all the time, gone when I want them gone. Then I’m simply just by myself. It’s not a bad thing.”

There was that miserable look again. “Maybe it’s just me.”

“Get yourself some friends outside of work.” Janet suggested with a lift of her shoulder, “You’ve had a friend before, right?”

He scrubbed his face with his hands. “Not in a long time. Have you forgotten I’m pretty much immortal? I tend to outlive most humans.” 

A growl of irritation rose in her throat and she began to pace. “Then mourn them, celebrate them, and move on!” She snapped, throwing her hands up in the air.

When she pivoted, she collided with his hard chest. His expression was one that she didn’t expect; she expected more puppy dog eyes. It was…intrigued? No, amused? No…she couldn’t tell.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Is that what you’re doing?” He asked softly.

“I…” She exhaled heavily and told the truth, knowing it was pointless to try to deny it, “Yeah. I need to move on.” 

Other than a quiet _hm_, he didn’t comment. Nor did he move. But neither did she and all she could think of was putting her hands back on his chest. The temptation was so strong she tightened her hands into fists. Superian grinned down at her. He _knew_, the smug jerk. 

Then she gave in and placed both hands on his warm chest. And gave him a shove that crackled with electricity. She whirled around and stalked away, the sound of his laughter following her.


	5. BAD ROMANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superian and Janet give in to bad ideas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is all smut

He stood in the bedroom door as Janet got ready for bed. When she emerged from the en suite bathroom, she was wearing new pajamas, different from the pair she’d been wearing all day. 

It was a collared night shirt with a lace panel at the waist that teased a glimpse of her slim waist. Ruffled cuffs brushed over her hands, concealing her grounding bracelets. The rounded hem at its lowest point hit her mid-thigh and at its highest nearly reached her hip, showing of her long legs. 

Damn, she had fantastic legs.

She got onto the bed and he could feel a new energy buzz the air around her. She’d noticed his appreciative stare and she liked it. There was a richness in that energy laced with notes of smoke.

The urge to take her into his arms and have a taste for himself was an intense hunger, one that left him feeling hollow. Only one thing would sate him. And it was the thing he shouldn’t want. It had been a long time since he felt this way, awake with a more primal desire.

But he shoved it down as she settled under the comforter. She wasn’t his to have. 

“Good night, Janet.” He said politely, turning to leave. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Her eyebrow rose.

“The guest bedroom?”

“You can stay here.” Janet lifted her shoulders in an elegant shrug, “It kind of seems beneficial.” 

“Beneficial?” Now he leveled her with raised brow.

“You’re better than a space heater.”

He chuckled and closed the chasm between them, sliding under the covers. “Using me for my body heat, huh?”

“I take what I want remember?” Her voice was a purr.

He rolled on his side, facing her. “What else do you want?”

Her hand came to his chest and pressed. He let her guide him down on his back. In a smooth movement, she slid on top of him and straddled his hips. 

Superian could taste her desire, rich tart cherry and stifled a groan. Cherries were one of his favorite earth foods. 

“Tell me this is a bad idea.” She said looking down at him.

“Oh, it’s the worst.” He agreed easily, knowing all the reasons he should never say yes to what was about to happen. 

She quietly surveyed him, her unbound hair framing her face. He wondered if she was trying to convince herself of the same. But he knew that he wasn’t going to say no, for one very simple reason.

He wanted to taste her. 

This was beyond temptation and want. It was now a _need_. 

He wouldn’t be satisfied until he knew.

Bringing his hands to her hips, Superian let his thumbs idly trace small circles around her hip bones. A soft sigh left her lips and her eyes drifted shut. Oh, yeah; he needed to hear what sounds she would make when his mouth was on her. When his dick was inside her. 

The mere thought of being buried deep in her pussy sent his blood flowing straight to his shaft there was no way to hide his reaction. Janet didn’t seem to mind. Her hips moved under his hands, her pussy rubbing against his erection slow enough that it made fire light in his veins. He wanted to tear the two thin layers of clothing that separated them to shreds.

“Fuck.” She lifted her eyelids enough that they were hooded, “Say yes?”

He didn’t hesitate. “Yes.” 

Her answering smile was a thing of beauty. 

Bunching her night shirt in his hands, he slowly pushed it up, simultaneously exposing more of her warm skin and teasing what was to come with that lace panel. When the see-through fabric reached her breasts, he paused to admire the view. The lace gave away the curve of them, a gorgeous handful, but hid her nipples behind a black flower design that swirled across. The way the fabric tented told him that they were aroused peaks.

She made a soft, throaty noise as he dragged it back and forth, letting the rough lace tease her skin.

Her hips bucked and it drew a groan from him. Impatience drove him to remove it the rest of the way, ready to get to skin-to-skin exploration. Her body was slim, tan skin nearly flawless, save a few scars that wove their way across her side, her shoulders. There was even one on the inside of her thigh. It was the same shape as the one that bisected the left side of her face from her hairline, down her through her eye to her jaw line.

He brought his hand around the small of her back and flipped them over. Janet let out a tiny squeak, a sound so unexpected it made him chuckle. Rising up onto his knees, his hands curled around the thin band of her panties and pulled them down her legs, backing off the bed in the process until he was standing. Then he shoved his sweatpants down and kicked them softly off to the side. 

Janet moved up onto her elbows and his ears caught the sound of her heart rate increasing. He could smell her arousal, see the slickness between her folds where her thighs were parted.

“Fuck foreplay.” Her voice was low, “I want your cock inside me.” 

Her words spurred him into action, joining her back on the bed, stretching out on top of her. Superian adjusted himself between her legs, bringing his hand to his dick and positioning the tip to her swollen, glistening soft pussy. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

A small smile tilted the corners of her mouth. “You won’t.” 

Superian took her at her word and pushed inside of her, not stopping until he was balls deep. He groaned as her walls squeezed his dick. “Fuck.” 

“Say it again.” Janet murmured, her voice breathless.

“Fuck.” He repeated and snapped his hips, moving in shallow, deep thrusts, “You feel so damn good.”

Her hands came around his back and her nails scored his skin, a delicious warmth. She moaned in his ear as he bent his head, tongue flicking out to taste sweat that beaded against her skin. Sweet, salty. Perfect.

He brought his hands between their bodies and thumbed her clit, making her cries grow louder. He wanted to drink those sounds. But as he brought his mouth above hers, she twisted her head away.

“No kissing.” She murmured. 

“That’s your limit?” He paused his hips and his fingers. 

“Yes.” Her working eye met his, “Is that a problem?”

He gave it a moment of consideration. Then her walls gave a nice milking squeeze around his dick and well, that was the end of rational thought. “No.”

“Good.” She sighed as he began to move again. 

He could feel his orgasm building, the pull in his body, ready to come inside of her. But he wanted to make sure he wasn’t coming alone. He brought his mouth down to her breast and sucked her pert nipple until she was whimpering without reservation. Her pussy drenched his cock in a rush of fluid but he wasn’t done yet.

Superian lifted his head and increased the speed and pressure of his thumb on her clit, his hips moving faster. Her back arched off the mattress and she cried out sharply, more wetness coating his shaft, his balls. As his orgasm crested and he spilled his seed, a small growl left his throat.

Beneath him, he felt Janet sag back down onto the mattress. There was sweat along her hairline and she was panting quietly. She was disheveled and perfect. He settled down next to her, running his hand over her curves.

“Not bad.” She declared.

“Not bad?” He demanded.

“That’s what I said.” Then she smiled, “I guess you’ll have to try again and again until you get it right.”

Minx. Just like that, he was hard again. 


	6. CLOSE ENCOUNTERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superian tries to help Janet confront her feelings about The Terror's death...keyword being "try"

Conscious was fuzzy. Her brain woke slowly but body was warm and wonderfully sore. She felt Superian’s arm slung around her waist, his face buried in her shoulder. A slow smile touched her lips. Content. She was content.

Jesus, what the hell was wrong with her? One night of incredible dick and she was starting to feel soft. Even though it had been, without a doubt, the best sex of her life. No man had ever made her come like that.

Then again, Superian was no man. He was an alien. With, literally, an out of this world dick.

Janet tried to clamp down on a snicker but her shoulders shook with her silent laughter.

“Hm? Wha-s so funny?” Superian slurred sleepily against her skin, his beard scratching nicely.

“Nothing.” She murmured.

He pulled away and sat up. His curly hair was wild and sticking up in at least eight different directions. Green eyes barely cracked open as he looked down at her.

Rolling onto her back, she gave him a smirk. “I just realized I’ve officially had a close encounter with an alien.” 

His expression turned somewhat vexed but the effect didn’t fall the same given he only appeared to be half awake. “Alien jokes? Really, Janet?”

She shrugged by way of apology, even though she wasn’t the least bit sorry. He flopped back down and burrowed under the covers, his body pressing against hers. Normally, she would move away. Cuddling was not her thing. She never viewed herself as touch starved, never craved it. And she wasn’t exactly craving it now. 

It was just…nice. 

He was warm and the bed was soft. Janet didn’t want to move and took solace in the fact she didn’t have to. So, she closed her eyes and listened to Superian quietly breathing beside her. 

When she opened her eyes again, she discovered she was now alone. The space where Superian had been was still warm and she moved into it, letting out a pleased sigh. Then her nose caught the aroma of rich, deep coffee and something sweet. Her stomach growled, fueling her exit from the soft, comfortable bed. 

She didn’t bother with clothes, just slid on her favorite robe, the black one with pink flowers and green vines. Downstairs, she found Superian in the kitchen, dressed in new clothes. He was wearing jeans, another flannel; green this time with a black t-shirt underneath it. On his feet, he was sporting another pair of Uggs. She shook her head.

“Shoplift, criminal?” Janet teased, striding into the room.

“I did, actually.” He answered, passing her a mug. 

Steam curled from the hot liquid as she brought it close to her face and inhaled deeply. _Ahh. _

“Mm.” She could help the noise of bliss from leaving her throat when she took her first sip. 

Over the rim of the mug, she saw Superian’s slow smug smile before he turned and walked to the large French doors near the small dining table that led out to the sprawling back deck. It was then she noticed the fresh pastries on a small tray and she surveyed the selection. Croissants, glazed donuts, muffins, and what appeared to be banana bread were arranged neatly and she picked up a slice of the bread and nibbled on a corner. It was perfect. 

Because of course it was.

“Anyone see you?” She asked, following him as he opened one of the doors and ventured outside.

“Nope.” 

“Good.” Janet took another bite of bread and washed it down with some coffee.

Superian plopped down in one of the deck chairs that faced the sprawling woods. The morning air was crisp but not unpleasant and she sat down in the empty one beside him and set her mug down onto the table. She broke the remainder of the bread in half and offered it to him. 

He accepted it. “That’s all you’re having?”

“I haven’t had much of an appetite.” 

Superian chewed on the bread, his eyes flicking over her. “Are you that messed up over The Terror’s death?”

He used that gentle tone with her again, the one he had been using the entire time. Like she was fragile. Breakable. Her defenses rose. She crossed her arms over her chest and met his eyes. “It’s. It’s complicated…”

She didn’t want to spill her feelings to him. Not that she really knew how to voice them herself. She was relieved. She was angry. And yes, there was grief there too. 

Not like she had felt when he had faked his death thirteen years ago. That had been all sharp and suffocating and she had felt like she needed to crawl out of her skin.

No, this felt…distant. Muted. 

The Terror…Robert…had been like a father to her. A best friend. A role model. A crazy uncle who always talked about overthrowing the government. 

In the end, unsurprisingly, he had been an enemy.

And she eliminated her enemies. The Terror was no different.

But it made her reconsider Superian.

Janet had realized when she rescued him he was less an enemy and more of a necessity. He wasn’t a target worth removing for her. She wanted to rule the criminal underworld and he ensured there was a world for that to happen in. Symbiotic. Mutualism. They needed each other, helped fuel each other’s purpose.

“Why are you being nice to me?” She asked, changing the topic to a safer subject then her feelings. 

He sighed and stretched his long legs out in front of him. “For many reasons, Janet. Mostly because it seems like you need it.”

“I don’t need your pity.” She snapped, irritation rising.

Superian gave her a blasé look. “It’s not pity. It’s sympathy. Empathy.”

“I don’t need any of it.” 

He opened his hands in the universal _“I come in peace” _gesture and she snorted quietly. 

“I’d rather we just continue with having sex and not talking about things.” She declared, returning her attention to her coffee.

Chuckling in response, Superian shook his head. “First my body heat, now just my body. I’m starting to feel used.”

“You like it.” She took a sip of her cooling coffee and grimaced. 

“I do.” He replied and took in her expression, “Want me to heat that?”

She nodded and his eyes turned red, a beam of heat leaving them and touching the liquid, and her coffee was steaming once more. She shook her head. “All your power, everything you’re capable of, and you wanted turn back time to make people love you again…”

“Look, I realize now that it was a mistake.” He groaned, “I was just so desperate.”

“And you aren’t now?” 

“No.” His green eyes were soft, “I’ve gotten some shockingly good advice recently. From someone without wings.”

“You don’t say.” Sarcasm colored her words and she lifted her cup, finding not only was her coffee hot but it now it had a sweeter flavor, “Vanilla?” She didn’t hate it.

“If you don’t like that, I could make it pumpkin spice.”

“Sweet Jesus, no.” She shuddered.

He laughed and nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 


	7. REALITY BECKONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet comes to realize that their time together must come to an end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning for pure, filthy smut right at the start that will include mentions of some anal penetration...

Janet’s tongue flicked out and wet her lips as she sunk down to her knees in front of Superian. 

They’d spent the day exploring the woods and he made them a light dinner. Now that the sun had set and the sky was dark and flecked with bright stars, the evening had turned into this; chasing pleasure with orgasmic promises. 

His pupils were wide as she leaned forward and ghosted her breath over the flared head of his cock. She nearly purred when his hands sunk into her hair, fisting tight. 

“Fuck, Janet.” He groaned, “Quit teasing me and just suck me.”

This was the kind of bossiness she could get behind. Too bad she liked being in charge too much to actually obey. Instead, she ran her hands up the inside of his muscular thighs, pausing just shy of touching his balls and shaft. He groaned again, sounding positively tortured. 

Christ, why did that make her so wet?

She moved a hand between her legs, fingers brushing her slick folds, the heel of her palm teasing her clit. She pushed two fingers inside herself and let out shuddering breath as pleasure rose. The wet sounds of her fingers moving in and out filled the air and she watched his cock bob in response. Pre-come beaded at the tip and she leaned in for a taste.

Superian hissed quietly and she smiled before she closed her mouth around that fantastic cock. 

“Good girl.” He sighed and it made goosebumps rise across her skin.

Pulling off him with a little pop, she shook her head. “I’m never a good girl.”

He gave her hair just the right amount of a tug. “You’re right. But you know just the way to drive me fucking crazy.” 

His voice was quiet, intense. It spurred her fingers to move faster, another finger sliding in easily with hot wet she was, orgasm close. She rewarded his praise with taking his cock as far down her throat as she could. Then his hips were moving and he was fucking her face at the same pace at which her fingers moved. 

It was ecstasy. 

With a hard grind of her palm, she came with a somewhat gargled whimper, soaking her hand. Superian pulled back and she sucked in a deep breath as the world around her moved faster than she could register, until they were face to face.

“Can I fuck you from behind?” He asked.

She may be a villain but consent was fucking sexy. “Yes.”

He carried her to the bed and let her down. She bounced a little with the impact before she rolled into her stomach, her sensitive skin feeling like kindling as she moved back onto her knees, presenting her ass with a slow wiggle of her hips.

“Goddamn.” He breathed before his hands came to rest on her ass, squeezing until she moaned.

Adjusting her head on the mattress, she could see him admiring her, and smiled. “Now who’s being a tease?”

“Not for long.” He promised before she felt him at her entrance.

Then he sunk deep, filling her to the hilt, and she let her eyes drift shut. Shut everything out but the feel of him stretching her. 

“You okay?” He asked, his hand smoothing down her spine.

“Yes.” She breathed, “Fuck me.”

Superian pulled back, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back inside of her. _Yes._

He fucked her hard and she gripped the sheets tight in her fists. Pleasure burned, consumed. So close to another orgasm that it bordered on _too much_but _not enough_. As if he could read her mind, one of his hands left her hips and found her clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves just the way she needed. 

The stars may be bright outside but she was burning brighter as she broke apart, coming with a shout. Then his body blanketed her, pinning her down as he continued to thrust inside of her. Another little orgasm took her by surprise and she felt his groan vibrate through him. His mouth brushed the shell of her ear and she shuddered.

“Fuck, I can’t get enough of you.” He gritted out.

“I can’t either.” The words left her mouth before she could censor her thoughts. Oh, well. It was the truth. Right now, she didn’t care that he knew it.

She let out a protesting sound when his hand slid out from under her pinned body but stopped short with a gasp when his thumb brushed against the crease in her ass, stroking down to her puckered hole. Her heart pounded and she opened her eyes, finding him watching her reactions.

“Can I—?“

Janet cut him off with a nod and an almost desperate, “Yes.” Her body throbbed eagerly with how bad she wanted it, wanted him. Every bit of pleasure he had to offer.

Superian gave her a smile and pressed the pad of his thumb against her asshole, never slowing down his thrusts. Then his finger breached the tight ring of muscle and she moaned, low and deep as he carefully pushed it all the way in, then paused and waited. It took a minute to adjust, the initial burn of the insertion giving away to need, and she gave a jerky nod to let him know she was ready.

He was fucking her pussy and her ass and shattered her over and over as she moved back to meet him with each thrust, driving him deeper and deeper. Her next orgasm was intense, wringing her out, left her shuddering.

Pulling out abruptly, Superian dropped a kiss to her neck as her body clenched around nothing, leaving her empty. She whined at the loss, having expected to feel him come inside of her but the sound was quickly lost in a squeak as he flipped her over and straddled her hips. Superian worked himself in his fist until he came, shooting strand after strand of come across her chest, some splattering the column of her throat.

With a contented sigh, he stared down at her, clearly admiring his work. Janet ran her finger across her breast, swiping the come off the peak of her nipple. It sent a shiver through her as she brought it to her mouth and sucked it off her finger. 

The taste on her tongue was sweet, almost like…apples? She did the same to her other breast and yep. Apples.

It was official. Alien sex had ruined her.

Superian was halfway off the bed when he suddenly went still. “I hear a phone.” 

She blinked as the pre-coital bliss shattered at the change of topic. “My phone is on silent.” And in a drawer downstairs in the kitchen.

“I can hear the frequency change in the air.” 

Sitting up, she shrugged. “It can wait until after I shower.” Getting off the bed, she headed to the bathroom, “Join me?”

Wordlessly, he followed after her. 

After a quick round two in the shower, Janet went to check her phone. There were a few missed texts and a missed call from Frank. It was him checking in, which normally would annoy her but apparently, The City was having a crisis over Superian’s disappearance. Bringing the phone upstairs with her, she found Superian settled into bed. She put her phone on the nightstand and picked up the TV remote that sat ignored.

She turned off the bedside lamp, darkening the room before she turned on the screen. Janet flipped through the stations until she found the news. 

“What’s going on?” Superian asked.

“Apparently, The City is losing its mind because they still haven’t found you yet.” She answered.

The reporter, noticeably _not_E. Morgan Pearl, bemoaned about the fate of their beloved lost hero, missing four days since last seen falling out of the sky, and spouted off nothing but praise. Beside her, Superian sat up and watched intently as she continued, continuing to credit him with saving the world from “an unknown space craft”. 

“Looks like you got the love back.” Janet murmured.

He made a noncommittal noise and her stomach clenched as she realized he needed to go back. She had expected to feel relieved, being able to return to her solace. The fact her stomach clenched told her she was getting too attached. She couldn’t get attached. Especially not to him. 

Superian took the remote from her hand and shut off the TV, plunging the room into darkness. 

There was a quiet noise as she heard him put the remote down on the nightstand on his side of the bed. She could feel the tension in his body but refused to let herself offer him comfort. 

“I’m a hero again.” He muttered.

“Humans are fickle creatures.” She replied, “Surely you know that about us by now.”

“What if I don’t want to go back?” 

Her stomach sank. “You have to. The world needs you.”

“Does it?”

She turned towards him. “_Yes._If you don’t resume protecting the world, you’re punishing the people you want to save. One day they’ll love you, one day they’ll hate you because people are assholes but you keep on caring because you’re _you_. Don’t give up on the human race just yet.” 

“You make way too much sense sometimes.”

“I know.”

“I should have been coming to you all this time.”

She let her chuckle be bitter. “I’m no therapist. I’m just good at telling the truth.” Then added, “When needed.”

With a sigh, Superian got out of bed, and pulled on his clothes. “I’m going out for a walk. Want to come with me?”

“No, I’m comfy.” She replied, “Promise you won’t go to the moon?”

He laughed softly. “Promise. Just through the woods this time.”

She nodded and he was gone. 

With a heavy sigh, Janet picked up her phone and texted Frank her address. Writing simply, I KNOW WHERE SUPERIAN IS. Then she shut it off and lay back down, waiting for sleep to come.


	8. LEAVING PARADISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their truce comes to an end

Sleep never came. 

Even after Superian returned and climbed into bed beside her, falling asleep within minutes, she stayed awake until after dawn. Carefully getting out of bed, she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and dressed in one of her favorite pieces of lingerie. It was black with straps that crossed at her clavicle and down across her chest to the lace bandeau. Another strap went straight down the middle of the triangle and through the bra before it became a band around the bottom of the lace then shot down her stomach branching off to wrap around her waist. Another two straps veered off that and stretched over the lace that served as the front of the panties. The back was exposed with the cutout details the straps left and the bottom showed off her ass with a thong. 

But in the chilly morning air, she opted to throw on a pair of satin pajama pants that were black with pink and yellow floral design smattered all over them. Heading downstairs, she left Superian to sleep as the feeling of impending doom that had haunted her since they watched the news last night grew and twisted in her chest. Taking a slow breath, she went about brewing coffee and taking down two cups. She padded over to the French doors and watched the sun rise through the trees with a warm pink and purple glow.

Her quiet observation was interrupted by a soft knock at the front door. Janet turned, each step towards the door felt the hand of fate tightening around her throat. When she opened the door, not only was Frank standing there but Arthur, Tick, Overkill, and Dot, and she couldn’t feel anything but pissed off.

“What the fuck, Frank?!” She hissed, “Why did you bring them here?!”

“Uh, you never answered your phone after your rather cryptic text, Boss, and I wasn’t sure what I was walking into.” Frank replied.

“Doesn’t mean you invite a goddamn army _to my house_.” She growled in agitation. Shutting the door in their faces would be pointless so she turned away, trudging back into the kitchen. 

“To be fair,” Frank’s voice followed her, “I didn’t realize this was your house.”

She poured herself a cup of coffee and took a sip. It was as bitter as her mood. “Well now I can’t ever come back here.”

Which pissed her off further. She actually loved this place. And now it was as good as destroyed. Ugh.

Arthur cleared his throat. “Are you going to put a robe on?” 

“No,” Janet snapped, “Stop looking at my tits and we won’t have a problem.”

Arthur promptly turned beet red and Frank snickered. To his credit, her henchman never commented nor seemed to care about her choice in attire. Overkill, Dot, and Tick seemed to also be unfazed. Probably because Overkill had seen her naked before, Dot was pretty much a medical professional, and the Tick, well, he was an idiot. 

“You said you knew where Superian was.” Arthur seemed to gather himself. Point for him.

“I told _Frank_I knew where Superian was.” She retorted, jabbing at Frank once more.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized, “What do you want me to say? I wanted to make sure this wasn’t some sort of trap you had gotten yourself into.” 

“Why would I have gotten myself into some sort of trap.” She moved in close to him and wished she had some heels on so she could tower over him. 

“There’s been rumbling in the underworld, boss.” Frank said, “Something is happening.”

“You know better than to trust those rumblings, half that shit is all blowhard rumors from some limp dick who thinks they can be the next big bad.” 

“I heard it from Whispers.” Frank studied her for a moment then shrugged. “With Superian gone and you absent from your proverbial throne, its making The City look ripe for the taking.”

“I could stand to hear more of these whispers.” Tick stated.

She gritted her teeth and ignored him. Of course, she couldn’t even have peace and quiet without someone coming for her territory. _Goddamn it_. And if any gossip was coming from Whispers, there was more truth than rumor. 

“Lint?” Tick’s voice interrupted her thoughts, “Can I have some coffee?”

“Knock yourself out.” She muttered distractedly.

Crossing back over to the French doors, she held her coffee mug tight in her hands. She was the woman who stole A.E.G.I.S, no one could take her throne from her while she was still breathing. No, the past few days had been a mistake, in more ways than one. And her true biggest mistake was still upstairs.

“Are you going to keep stringing us along here or are you actually going to tell us where Superian is?” Arthur’s voice held annoyance. And for that, she’d keep him waiting all day for her own entertainment. 

Shame it didn’t last longer.

“I’m right here.” Superian appeared, dressed only in the grey sweatpants, looking all sleep rumpled before he turned his attention on her, “What’s going on, Janet?” There was a note of wary suspicion in his voice.

She sighed, moving towards him, shoving the mug into his hands. “You need to go back. I told you that last night.”

His expression became more alert and he blinked at her in surprise. “So, you made my choice for me?”

“Yes.” She crossed her arms. 

“You look uninjured.” Overkill’s voice came out modulated behind his mask.

That seemed to snap Superian’s focus off her and she took the opportunity to put some distance between them. _It’s for the best_. Now she only had to believe it.

“What are you doing here?” Arthur asked him, “With her?”

“She saved me.” Superian replied simply, using his heat vision to warm the coffee.

“What?” The moth-man sounded practically agog, “When?”

“I found him after he fell.” Janet rolled her eyes as Arthur’s eyes bulged a bit. “Don’t swallow your tongue.”

“Why would you save him? You worked with The Terror to kill him for years!”

She turned and leveled him with a glare. “That was all his thing. I’m more…ambivalent about Superian.”

Dot scoffed, her eyes drifting over her pointedly. “Looks like you’re a bit more than ambevilant.” 

She put her hands on her hips. “Word to the wise, Dottie, wear lingerie for yourself. Never for a man.” 

Dot’s eyes went wide. Then thoughtful. Janet smiled at the fact she had won that argument so damn easily.

“So, she saved you and you’ve been what? Hiding here?” Arthur demanded.

“Last I knew, I was out of public favor. Why would I hurry back to people that don’t want me?” Superian shrugged and nonchalantly sipped the coffee, “It was only last night I learned I was back to being a media darling.” 

“Are you under some kind of mind control?” Arthur’s eyes narrowed, “Because you _chose_to stay with _Lint_.” 

“I did. No mind control needed.”

“Who needs mind control when there’s a thing called seduction.” Overkill muttered.

“I heard that!” Janet shot him the middle finger, “And for the record, I didn’t seduce him.” 

“You did a little.” Superian’s voice was warm with humor.

“Quiet, you.” She snapped, “You enjoyed yourself.”

He acknowledged her annoyance with a smile that only infuriated her more. “I did.” 

She fought a grin, abruptly wishing they were alone once more. Wishing they had actually had time to say good bye—well, at least one last fuck. 

“Oh, god.” Arthur moaned in misery, “I don’t need to hear this.”

“None of us do.” Frank agreed.

“Would you like to forget the concept of Tuesday, Frank?” Janet asked with a fake smile.

“I’m good, boss.” He grinned back.

Christ, he was lucky he was the best henchman she’d ever had. Suddenly Superian was next to her and she turned to face him. Her blind eye blocked out everyone else. For a second, it was like they were alone. But the illusion didn’t last, the others all began to talk amongst themselves and she caught them lecturing Tick about polishing off the pot of coffee. Like she could give a fuck.

“This is it?” Superian asked quietly.

“It has to be.” She answered then admitted softly, “I didn’t realize Frank was coming so soon.” 

He was quiet for a moment and set his coffee down on the table. His hands captured her waist, warm and soft, as they brushed across her skin. Then she was off the ground and wrapped in a hug. She didn’t know what to do beyond reluctantly sliding her arms around his neck. Superian rested his forehead against hers, those bright green eyes filled with a clear emotion, one kicked her in the stomach. 

Sadness.

“Thanks for saving me.” He murmured.

She hummed a soft _mmhm_, trying to not to seem soft. His mouth moved, lips hovering just above hers and she swallowed thickly. She didn’t kiss. But _wanted_him to kiss her; the sharp realization stinging. And she was going to kiss him back. Because she wanted to. She always took what she wanted. 

“Yeah.” She whispered, acknowledging him, her lips brushing his.

It didn’t take but a few beats of her pounding heart before Superian’s mouth was on hers.

That kiss. Ooh, that kiss curled her toes and lit her body like the electricity she wielded. It was gentle yet demanding, thorough and intense. He kissed her like he needed her to survive; like he was hungry and she was the only thing that would satisfy him. She didn’t want it to end.

He really had ruined her. First sex, now this. Damn him.

Too bad they had a shit-for-brains audience who began dramatically clearing their throats and killed the moment. Janet reluctantly pulled away and Superian set her back on the ground. Her heart hammered in her chest and the urge to flee rose. But she didn’t run away. Not from him. Not from anyone.

But she could make a dramatic exit.

She pivoted on the ball of her foot and headed out of the room, hoping no one would notice the fact that she brought her hand up to her lips. Dropping her arm as she reaching the staircase, she gave them one last look.

“Superian?” She called.

“Yeah?” The look on his face nearly made her break her resolve. 

“Our truce is off.” 

Without waiting for him to answer, she continued upstairs and shut herself in her bedroom. She stretched out on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. A few minutes later, there came a knock and she rolled over as the door opened quietly. Frank stayed inside the doorway, not crossing the threshold. 

“Boss? Do you want me to stay?” Frank asked gently, shoving his hands into his pockets.

As much as she wanted to be alone, she needed to talk with him. Find out all the details of what happened in her absence. She nodded. “Give me an hour.”

“Will do.” Frank reached for the handle and paused. His eyes were filled with sympathy, “You seemed happy with him, Boss.”

“Go away, Frank.” She shot him a glare before she rolled over and pretended he wasn’t there.

“You got it.” The door shut with a quiet click.

Janet closed her eyes and let his words wash over her. Frank had been right. He usual was, the jerk. She had been happy with Superian. 

But it had been a fling.

You don’t get feelings for a fling.

Now only if her traitorous heart would listen. 


	9. CELEBRATIONS AND MAD SCIENCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superian makes good on his promise

“There’s a package for you, Boss.” 

Two days later, Frank walked into her new office, carrying a simple brown box. After he placed it on her desk, Janet got to her feet and slid a knife from a pocket in her jacket. Flicking the blade open, she cut through the tape slowly.

If it had made it to her desk, she knew Edgelord had scanned it for explosives and other devices so she wasn’t exactly worried. But that didn’t mean it was any less of a potential threat. 

When she pulled it open, a smile bloomed across her lips. Inside was a new hand vac, the pair of sweatpants, and an envelope. _Superian_. 

Her heart clenched as she took out the envelope. Using the knife to open it, the contents were a key and a scrap piece of paper. The only thing written on the paper was an address. She committed it to her memory and destroyed it with a quick zap of electricity and let the ashes fall to the floor while she pocketed the key.

“What is it?” Frank asked.

“Nothing for you to be concerned with.”

But Frank wouldn’t be dismissed. “Was it from Superian?”

She arched a brow at him. “What makes you say that?”

“Your smile.”

Damn it. She sighed and let it vanish off her face. “He replaced the vacuum I destroyed when I saved him.”

“That was nice.”

She shook her head. “I told him he’d owe me.”

“Looks like he keeps his promises.” Frank studied her and the urge to zap him a little or throw a paper weight at him rose.

“What?”

“You should come to the parade. You’re not wanted anymore and you could see him again.”

Janet scoffed softly. The City had truly welcomed Superian home with open arms and were throwing him a parade to celebrate his return. Her thoughts drifted to the address and she shook her head.

“I’ve got somewhere else to be.”

*

Superian’s face hurt with the effort it took to smile. Now that the parade was over, he let his expression fall and he scrubbed his face with his hands. How did it not bother him before? He used to do nothing but public appearances for months on end and it left him with a rush. Lapped up the praise and the adoration like a cat with cream.

Not anymore. He was exhausted, trying not to hate everyone that had turned out.

“Are you alright, Superian?” Arthur Everest’s voice was gentle from behind him.

Superian turned to face the young man, who was dressed in his moth suit. Arthur had walked the parade as well. Tick stood behind Arthur and offered a kind smile before he reached out and clamped a hand on both their shoulders. The impact was heavier than Superian had expected and while it didn’t make him buckle by any means, he was genuinely surprised Arthur didn’t crumple immediately.

“I’m fine, Arthur.” Superian assured him, “Just a long day.”

Arthur watched him, looking older than his thirty years. “Is it because of all the hypocrites in the crowd?”

Superian offered him a half smile. “It may have something to do with it.”

“Or do you miss a certain Angry Lightning Lady?” Tick suggested, his tone ever cheerful.

Superian didn’t get a chance to answer. He heard the noise before he saw the source. It was a ray gun of some sort being fired. Then the world blew past him and it took his back to collide with a wall to realize that Tick had shoved him out of the way. But of what? From who?

There!

Already walking away from a forming crowd, Superian spotted a suspicious looking person in a long coat and a hood over their face. Overkill was picking up a large rifle off the ground and studying it while Dot running towards him. He wanted to chide her for not going after the perp but when he tried to find them again, they were gone.

At least Overkill had the weapon.

“Are you alright?” She asked him, surveying him with a thorough gaze.

“I’m fine.” Superian brushed off some of the brick and drywall dust and emerged from the hole to see a look pass over Tick’s face, his antenna drooping lower and lower.

“Tick?” Arthur’s voice was thread bare.

“I don’t feel so good, chum.” Tick murmured as one of his antennas fell off with an almost wet _plop_.

Superian glanced down at Dot, who gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh, God.”

Then the other antenna fell to the ground, unmoving. Then part of his face mask. Piece by piece began to fall, leaving behind exposed skin until he was wearing nothing.

“Huh.” Tick said, sounding matter of fact before his knees gave out and his eyes rolled back in his head, hitting the ground with a solid _thud._


End file.
